A Token of Love
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: A red rose, it was token of love. It was supposed to be anonymous, but she found out. Valentine's Day one-shot. Contestshipping.


**Happy Valentine's Day! ~~~ **

**Spend this day with your loved ones. **

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**_

* * *

**May's POV:**

"This is your last chance to buy a special _something_ for a special _someone_!" a student announced enthusiastically on a loudspeaker.

The school's selling things such as roses, chocolates, poems and such since it was Valentine's Day. It was quite stupid really, I'm pretty sure no one took this seriously; just people pranking others.

The people selling the merchandise would go around the school, giving people the gifts others had bought them. The thing is, there were lots of people pranking their friends by buying them a gift pretending it was from someone else. Lots of people would feel disappointment or heartbreak by the end of the day.

The bell sounded so I walked to my next class. Being my clumsy self, I somehow managed to trip over my feet _again_. I groaned, I wasn't in the best mood today. This morning my mum was being over-dramatic about Valentine's Day and told me I needed a boyfriend, which caused my dad to freak out. With Max's sarcastic comments, they all got into a huge argument about _my love life_.

A voice snapped me out of my misery, "April, what are you doing?"

I jumped up, startled, "D-Drew! What are you doing? And it's May! M-A-Y, May!"

"Don't repeat my questions airhead," Drew smirked, "and I'm obviously heading to class."

I groaned, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with this grasshead. I ignored him and sat down, taking my books and pencil case out of my bag. Too bad he sat at the desk next to mine. The classroom slowly started to fill up with students and the teacher started blabbering about something which I paid no attention to.

I noticed some an older student entered the room with roses, chocolates and teddy bears, etc. Great, they were going to announce who got what gifts, I rolled my eyes. Like I mentioned earlier, I found it completely ridiculous.

I completely tuned out, thinking about ramen, "May Maple." My head jerked up and I stared at them in shock. Wow, I was _not _expecting that. And for some reason, I had this feeling that it wasn't actually a prank to embarrass me.

The student looked at her clipboard and spoke, "It's from anonymous." She handed me a red rose. I stared at it for a few moments before accepting it, blushing.

I murmured a quiet thank you, thinking about who would buy me a rose. She walked towards the door, as the bell signifying the end of class rang.

"Wait a second," The student said suddenly, coming to a halt. "I seemed to have made a mistake. The person who bought you the rose isn't anonymous."

My ears perked up, I desperately wanted to know who it was. My bad mood seemed to have gone away, now I was purely curious.

**Drew's POV:**

My eyes widened. No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen. I was absolutely sure I made it clear that the rose would be given to May anonymously. It's going to be so embarrassing when she finds out it was me.

"Who was it then?" May asked curiously. She looked so damn cute when saying that.

"It was..." the student began. Oh no, oh no, I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Drew Hayden."

I heard a sea of gasps coming from around the classroom. Well, there goes my reputation. But that's the thing that matters least at the moment. My friendship -or whatever my relationship is with May- is on the line. What will she think about this?

"Drew," May looked at me in confusion, "is that true?"

In order to protect my pride and dignity, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "April, don't get too excited. You don't even know half the story."

May tilted her head slightly to her right, "What?"

"Yes, I did buy you that rose."

"T-thanks," May said quietly, blushed.

For some retarded reason, I felt like I couldn't lose my pride so I carried on talking, "But it's not for the reason you think. You should know better than anybody else, it's a prank airhead. I just wanted to see your reaction. I mean, did you _seriously_ think anyone would give someone like _you_ a gift? Not even in your dreams."

May started tearing up.

She sniffled, "W-well... I-I"

"No, we both know you desperately wanted some sort of gift from me. It was funny watching you flush like that though," The words kept on rolling out of my mouth. None of it was the truth, but my heart and brain couldn't seem to will myself to keep from talking.

The tears in her eyes flowed out, and ran down her cheek. I never wanted to see her hurt, and yet I was here hurting her. I felt my heart break, it really hurt me watching her cry.

No, these words weren't mine. And yet, they came flowing out of my mouth. "Maybe the true reason why you're in a bad mood is because you _know _that no one will _ever_ like you that way. I bet you-"

"No, stop! T-that's not true!" May let out a sob. "So what if I l-like you? I t-thought you may have actually b-been a nice person! B-b-but, I was obviously wrong!" she yelled in my face, crying her heart out.

I wanted to kill myself, I seriously felt like that. I can't believe what I said, I'm not like that. I wanted to tell her the truth, how I really felt about her.

"May," I started.

"No! I don't need you to rub it in! I know h-how you feel about me now, and I'm sorry, okay? I'm s-sorry," her voice cracked, as did my heart.

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you," she whispered, wiping away her tears and running off.

What have I done? No, no, no! What is wrong with me? Drew Hayden, you imbecile. I went chasing after her, but she was running as fast as she did when she wants ramen. I soon lost sight of her, I cursed under my breath. How could I have been so stupid?

I punched the brick wall in front of me, it releases anger... sort of. I continued punching the wall, multiple times. I was getting weird looks and my hand started bleeding, but I didn't care. I know how some people say physical pain can distract you from emotional pain. I've always thought that was a bunch nonsense, but it actually works... somewhat.

I can't believe what I did to May. I'm an absolutely horrible person. How could I have said all those cruel things? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Drew?" a soft voice came from behind me.

This was my chance to apologise, "M-May. About earlier, I-"

May cut me off, "Don't worry about it Drew. If you didn't like me, I can-"

"No May," I said sharply, startling May. "I didn't mean a single thing I said, I mean it. All that bunch of stuff I said earlier, none of it's true. I bought you the rose because I like you. It's a token of love, but I wanted it to be anonymous. When they said it was from me, I panicked. I blurted out random stuff before I even knew I was talking. Please believe me May!"

I rambled quite uncharacteristically. When I stopped, I was out of breath. I stared intently at May, waiting to see her reaction. She didn't respond and I was starting to get worried. I opened my mouth to speak but May cut me off.

"You like me?" she squeaked. Oh my goodness, I can't believe I just confessed. Why do I keep on messing up? But it's too late to take it back, there's no point in denying the truth anymore.

"Yeah," I replied. Once again, May made no signs in responding.

"It's okay if you-mghf" I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. The fact that I was utterly shocked is a huge understatement. I never thought she'd be the one to make the first move. I started to kiss her back, it was absolutely wonderful. She wrapped her arms around my neck, fingers running through my hair. I wrapped mine around her waist, deepening the kiss-

"No signs of affection on school grounds," a female teacher scolded. We pulled apart immediately and blushed, though May's was far more obvious.

"Sorry miss. It won't happen again," I said, smirking as she walked off.

I turned back to May. "Now, where was I?" I leaned in for another kiss, but I was interrupted again.

"I said NO SIGNS OF AFFECTION!" the teacher repeated. Ugh, stupid teacher. If there were no signs of affection allowed, why did they sell gifts for Valentine's Day? It was so stupid.

"I'm sorry. This time I'm serious, it won't happen again," I said. The teacher eyed me, before walking off.

This time, I made sure the teacher was out of sight until I leaned in once more. I leaned in once again, but May stopped me.

"D-Drew, your hands!" she gasped.

I smirked, "Kiss me and make it better?"

She giggled and complied. Luckily, there were no interruptions. I slid my tongue across May's lips, asking for entrance. I'm sure May was enjoying it as much as I was, until-

"DETENTION!"

Stupid teacher. At least it was worth it.

* * *

**Fin. Review! ^^**


End file.
